


Fun with Stardew mods

by Fluffandsmutt



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Harems, Hypnotism, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Pansexual, Tentacles, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffandsmutt/pseuds/Fluffandsmutt
Summary: Stardew valley is a game with an amazing mod community. Wouldn’t it be great to live in that world and be able to be able to change the world however you wanted? Follow our lovable farmer as he starts editing and improving his neighbors! Build a harem, alter minds, fun with boys and girls! Suggestions for future chapters welcome!





	Fun with Stardew mods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer Jack is going to have fun with mods! Let’s start by making Penny his devoted baby crazy wife!

As the rooster crowed and the sun rose, Jack smiled and stretched as he got out of bed. Another great day in Stardew Valley. Jack had taken over his grandfather’s farm about 3 years ago now, and in that time he had become very successful. A greenhouse full of ancient fruit plants had made him very rich, very quickly and now he wanted for very little. In fact, he was beginning to get bored with this simple life. He needed a change.

He got up from bed and walked over to a book case against the wall. In it he kept strange volumes earned from his friendship with the wizard called “mods”. Bizarre spells to change the world around him. He didn’t understand where they came from or how they worked, but being able to spawn any item he wanted, or to freeze and alter time had already been very useful.... maybe it was time to explore further.

He smiled wider as ideas came to him as he looked through the volumes. Instantly marrying any villager, altering their appearance or personality... maybe he would start small. He really should have thought about getting married before now... 

He stepped outside and considered his options. Did he want Halley the blonde bombshell? Her fun bubbly sister? Maybe he could try a husband instead... Alex did have an amazing body... as he began toying around with the idea of Sebastian in a maids outfit he decided he had the time and resources to do it all. 

He made a choice for his first bride, selecting Penny’s page in his book. She would be perfect to start. A little older, shy in public but very sweet in private, and a desire to have children that could be exploited when messing with her mind. He chuckled to himself as he made the changes, giving the teacher maximum hearts, a mermaid pendant to make her his bride, and a slightly increased sex drive. There would be time to augment her more later once he had given her a test drive.

He heard a small chime as the changes took place and walked back into the farm house. There was Penny at the stove, fretting over something she had attempted to cook.  
“Oh shoot! Not again!” She pouted as smoke rose from the frying pan.

Jack smiled and kissed the binding of the book before putting it away. He was already a little drunk with power that he could pluck someone out of their life and make them his almost instantly. “Penny what’s wrong?” He asked, pretending not to know.

She turned to face the love of her life and sighed “oh darling... I wanted to surprise you with pancakes but I screwed them up again... now what will you have for breakfast...” she looked so cute pouting.

Jack moved closer, wanting to test her love for him. “Don’t worry your pretty head about the pancakes dear.” He kissed her gently on the lips “perhaps I’ll enjoy you for breakfast instead”

His newly acquired wife blushed fiercely but smiled “oh Jack you naughty boy... I’d love to but I have to get to work soon...” 

Using another mod he paused time quickly. They could spend hours together and it would still be 7am “don’t worry darling. I’ll make sure you aren’t late. Besides, we want that baby don’t we? I need to make love to you every night and day until we are sure you are nice and knocked up” she blushed harder. She wanted to be a mother so badly...

“Well... Gunter can watch them for a little while I suppose... alright darling... let’s make love...” she kissed Jack’s lips and started walking towards their bedroom.

Jack smiled and grabbed her and put her down on top of the table instead “oh no you don’t. You said I had to be quick. No time to waste!” He kissed her again as his hands quickly grew busy massaging her perky breasts through her blouse. He couldn’t wait to see them swollen and dripping milk. The thought was making him rock hard already and he was quick to release his cock from its prison.

“Oh Jack...” she gasped, giving only a little surprise and no resistance to his bold action. Her gaze instantly fell on his throbbing cock and she was overcome with need “then take me! Take me now!” She panted out, face flushed, body quivering in anticipation.

Jack wasted no time indulging his wife’s request. He kissed her again and hiked up her skirt to show her long pale legs and her simple white panties, already visibly wet with excitement. “Such a bad girl...” 

The farmer disappeared from sight for a moment under the dress “Jack? What are you-“ she was cut off by a moan, feeling his powerful tongue lap at her womanhood through the thin fabric. No man had ever done something like that! She was disappointed that the sensation was so short lived. Then she felt an odd nip of teeth and cold air on her sex. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw the answer to this riddle, her love holding her panties in his teeth, having pulled them off with his mouth “oh baby.... promise you’ll... do that thing with your tongue again later...” her entire face was red with shame, but she couldn’t help herself 

“It’s a promise” he said, throwing the panties unceremoniously onto the floor as he got into position, teasing her lower lips with his cock head “are you ready babe?” He asked, just barely containing the urge to claim her as his property. There would be time for that later...

“Take me baby!” Penny whimpered, biting her lip, grinding her sex against his hot member. She cried out as his thick length pushed its way inside, fitting her cunt perfectly “oh Yoba yes!”

Jack smiled, getting a lot of satisfaction from the faces and noises she was making. He decided to start slowly, tormenting her by slowly sinking inch after inch deeper inside of her until he hit the barrier of her womb, then pulling back till just his head was inside her. He began to repeat the motion, each thrust using his full length and coming faster and faster. “You are so tight babe! How’d a girl so desperate to get knocked up stay this snug?”

She was lost in pleasure, moaning happily every time he slammed into her “S-Sam was a hair trigger! When we dated he’d c-cum before he got inside! I needed a real man to breed me!”

Jack enjoyed the compliment and added the blondes sexual dysfunction to his list of things to exploit later. He grabbed her blouse and tore, rendering fabric and scattering buttons, but leaving her breast just barely covered contained by her lacy bra as they bounced hard with every thrust. She was too lost in a building orgasm to care. “You want to be fucked by a real man?” Jack growled out “I’ll give you all you want and more!” His hips moved faster and faster, attempting to make her cum her brains out before he planted his seed.

He didn’t have to wait long before Penny was screaming his name and gripping the table under her for dear life. Her cunt clamped around his member and gushed her juices all around it. Though her passage had grown tighter around him, he didn’t relent for a moment, fucking her all throughout the orgasm and finally cumming hard deep inside her, cock head firmly pressed against her womb entrance. 

Jack collapsed on top of his bride as his balls emptied into her deepest depths “Oh fuck... I think I have a new chore to do every morning.... I’m going to keep fucking you every day until we are sure you are knocked up. And every day, you are going to walk through town full of my cum... do you like that idea babe?”

Penny was still reeling, only smiling in response. “Good.” Jack said as he started thrusting again, packing his cum deeper into her womb. With the clock stopped he could spend days fucking her senseless and she would never realize. He planned to send her to work packed full of baby batter today. Then he’d have all the time in the world to think about his next bit of fun....

 

(My first attempt writing something like this! Let me know what you think and any ideas or suggestions you might have for future chapters. I’m thinking about building a harem. Ideas I’ve had include but not limited to: turn town into sex crazed bimbos, make sissy or futa versions of the boys, human cows to milk and fuck every morning, Abigail raped by slimes or monsters in the mine, corruption and perverse changes to existing cut scenes and events, turning community center into strip club/brothel and many more! I can’t wait to hear from you! <3 )


End file.
